Dusk
Dusk is a contestant from Survivor: Thailand II and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Thailand II Dusk originally competed on Survivor: Thailand II on the purple Sook Jai tribe. The women outnumbered the men, and they formed an alliance to hold the power. When the tribe lost the first two immunity challenges, the women stuck together and sent home Sarge and Carmen. At their third vote, the women turned on each other and Kay J and Lisa were the targets. Dusk voted with Bee and Lisa for Kay J. However, Gia and Kay J voted with Troye and Derrick in sending home Lisa. The tribe then won the next two challenges, saving Dusk from elimination. At this point, the tribes merged and Dusk was in the majority alliance with the Sook Jai tribe. However, Troye joined the Chauy Ghan alliance. At the first tribal council, Sook Jai took revenge on Troye and sent him home. The five, with some of Chuay Ghan, then voted together and sent home Scoop as a challenge threat. In a shocking twist, the tribe was unmerged and Gia chose Dusk to be on Sook Jai with Adam, Bee, Jenna and Symon. Of the three challenges the tribe had, Sook Jai lost two. At the first vote, Dusk voted with Adam, Symon and Bee in sending home Jenna. After an immunity win, the tribe lost again and Dusk voted with the majority of Bee and Gia in sending Symon home. Officially, the tribes were merged and Dusk wanted to take Gia and Bee to the end. Dusk and Bee had a altercation soon after, wanting to vote each other out. Bee and Dusk forced the rest of the tribe to pick a side. Dusk hit a blow when Kay J and her voting advantage of two votes joined Bee. In the end, Dusk convinced the Chuay Ghan tribe to send Bee home. She voted for Chad at the next vote, but her ally Gia was sent home. The Chuay Ghan men, Chad and Adam were the next to be sent home. Dusk was the only post-unmerge Sook Jai tribe member to be in the Final Four. Sensing that she was the next to go home, Dusk tried to win the final four immunity challenge. However, she did not and the three castaways unanimously voted out Dusk. At the Final Tribal Council, Dusk voted for Kay J to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X In her second season, Dusk competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. She was originally placed on the orange Vanua tribe, labelled the 'Millenials' for being 19 years of age at the time of filming. The Millenials were an extremely tight bunch, playing games and having fun whilst still winning the two immunity challenges they had together. The tribe never attended tribal council together, but all ten members had a close bond. At the tribe expansion, Dusk was placed on the new green Ikabula tribe, along with original members Mac and Skyler. At their first loss, the three banded together to send home Tatianna. After winning on Day 12, Ikabula and Vanua went to a Double Tribal Council. She and Skyler voted for Mac for his threatening and bossy gameplay. However, Mac formed an alliance with Gen Xers Tasha and Gail to send Skyler home. They then won the only other immunity challenge they had together. At this point, the tribes merged and Dusk remained loyal to the Millenials. The alliance of Millenials and post-expansion Vanua member made a super alliance of nine with Fabian, Mac, Igor, Aura, Gabe, Michael, Jessica and Tasha. At their first tribal council, the nine split the votes between Dimitri and Gail. Even though Gail used a Hidden Immunity Idol, it did not matter because Dimitri was voted out anyway. Jessica then banded with the women of Vinaka, voting out Michael when they told the men to vote for Peter. The Gen X alliance then brought in Aura to vote for Mac. The remaining Millenials then had the men vote for Peter and the women for Gail. At tribal, Mac used his idol and with the second highest votes, Peter was sent home. on Day 28, Dusk wanted to make a big move and aligned with the Gen X alliance to send home Aura. Mac was the next target of the Millenials, but he joined the Gen Xers to send home Gabe when he used an idol. The Gen X Three then held the minority, with the Millenials voting for Patricia. However, she also used an idol and Jessica was the next casualty. With no more idols in the game, the Millenials picked off Gail. Dusk was seen as a floater at the next tribal council. She voted for Patricia in the hopes that the Millenials would follow. However, as the last female Millenial, Patricia nullified all votes against her with her Legacy Advantage, the only votes that counted were for Dusk and she was sent home. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Patricia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Of all the castaways during Thailand II, Dusk holds the record for the most votes cast against her with thirteen. *Dusk is the youngest person on the Vanua tribe and the youngest to compete on Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. **In that same season and throughout the history of the show, Dusk holds the record for the most votes negated by the play of a Hidden Immunity Idol, with four. Category:Survivor: Thailand II Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways